Gundams' in Pajamas
by Shinigami-Shadow
Summary: Insanity abounds...what happens when Gundam Wing meets daytime TV


~*Gundams' in Pajamas*~  
  
Insanely cheerful music plays as an equally cheerful voice sings. (Off key I might add...)  
  
//Gundam's in Pajamas are coming down the stairs.//  
  
Gundam Wing Zero, Deathscythe Hell, Heavyarms, Sandrock, and Altron (Wow that's a mouthful!) are seen descending a spiral staircase. They are all wearing blue and white stripped pajamas with long sleeves and pants.  
  
"CUT!!!!" Yells a disembodied voice. "What in the nine hells are you doing here?!?!"  
  
The Gundams stare at her for a moment confused.  
  
"WELL?!" The same voice yells.  
  
Gundam Wing Zero and others (I didn't feel like writing the rest of their names again) pointed up to the first line of the story.  
  
The disembodied voice sighs. "Hehe...sorry."  
  
The Gundams nod and proceed to leave the story.  
  
The voice coughs, "Ahem....Gundams' in Pajamas take TWO!!" The insanely cheerful music starts up again.  
  
//Gundam Pilots' in Pajamas are coming down the stairs.//  
  
"That's more like it!" Yells the voice as the five pilots descend the spiral staircase wearing the same kind of pajamas as their Gundams.  
  
The next line is sung as all five of the pilots cringe at the horrible sounding voice.  
  
//Gundam Pilots' in Pajamas are coming down in pairs.//  
  
The pilots then proceed to pair up. A grumbling Heero with a manic-grinning Duo, Trowa with Quatre as he drinks his tea, and Wufei stands there fuming because he's left out again. "STOP!!!" Yells Wufei and the disgustingly upbeat music is paused.  
  
"What Now?!" Shouts the disembodied voice.  
  
"Weakling! Come out where I can see you!" Shouts Wufei.  
  
A black hole is seen as a person with long, flowing, brown hair and deep brown eyes pops out of it. "Happy now?" Asks the writer.(A.k.a. the disembodied voice.) Wufei stands there stunned. But he quickly finds his voice as he shouts in indignation, "You're an ONNA!!" The writer looks herself up and down. Noting that yes, in fact, she actually LOOKED like a woman. "No shit buddy! What was your first clue." The writer taps her dainty foot in impatience.  
  
She looks at the other four pilots and there equally stunned expressions. She looked at herself again. "What? Is something stuck in my teeth?" The others quickly shut the mouths and the writer sighs. "What's with them?" She asked herself but shrugs it off as one of those guy-things-that-a-woman- can't-understand.  
  
"Why did you yell stop?" The writer quirked her mouth up slightly. Wufei found his voice again and said, "Because, Baka Onna, you paired everyone up but me!" The writer looked at Wufei for a moment and said, "Well then I better find a partner for you huh?" Wufei nodded his head. The others, however, saw the writer's manic grin and cringed. Out of nowhere Wufei's sword appeared and the writer handed it to him, "Here's your partner now lets get going." Wufei huffed in anger. "A SWORD!?! YOU PAIRED ME WITH MY SWORD?!" The others shivered as the writer spun on her heel, "Yes I did! Since you seem to have such a fondness for it I decided for you to descend the stairs with it." Wufei's face became a bright red color and before the others could restrain him from speaking he screamed, "INJUSTICE!!!" The others looked on in horror as the writer's face lit up with and unholy glee. "Well Wuffie would you rather it be RELENA-SAMA!?!" The color in Wufei's face (Which was quite a lot) drained as he squeaked out, "NO!" The writer smiled and yelled off to the side, "ACTION!"  
  
The horrid music starts back up again.  
  
//Gundam Pilots' in Pajamas are coming down in pairs.//  
  
The pilots are seen descending the stairs, yet again, as Duo happily glomps onto Heero. Heero is saying his trademark fraise "Omae-o-Korosu" while glaring at the braided wonder. Quatre and Trowa step down the stairs hand in hand. Quatre is beaming (His tea forgotten) as Trowa cracks a slight smile for the little Arabian. Wufei is seen, sword in hand, cursing in an amazing array of different languages.  
  
The annoying voice continues it torture as it sings; still out of key, the next line.  
  
//Gundam Pilots' in Pajamas are chasing Ozzie Bears.//  
  
Zechs, Trezie, Noin, and Lady Une are seen at the foot of the stairs in teddy bear suits.  
  
"STOP!!" Yell the four Ozzie Bears.  
  
The writer sweatdrops and stops the story....yet again. "What is it NOW?!" The four Ozzie Bears stare at the writer as she comes into view. They stare at her mouths open. "Not again!" The writer lays her face in her hands. Finally after gaining back her composure she said, "Well now out with it!"  
  
Zechs was the first one to reply, "Well first of all my name is no longer Zechs and I'm not a part of Oz anymore." The writer sweatdrops. "FINE! What should I call you?" The writer stamps her foot.  
  
"Preventer Wind I think would be most appropriate." Replied Zechs. The entire group sweatdrops. Zechs notices this and said, "Well FINE call me Zechs but I'm no longer a part of Oz!!" He humphed as the writer sighed. "But you were once so I can just say that this is punishment for your past mistakes." The writer smiles sweetly at Zechs as he promptly face faults. The writer smiles as she says, "Next!"  
  
Noin speaks up, "I'm no longer a part of Oz and now work for the Preventers as Preventer Fire." The writer nearly shrieks, "WELL YOU WERE A PART OF OZ SO PAY YOUR DUE!!!" Noin falls back from the gust of wind that the writer produced by yelling at her. Zechs catches her and Noin smiles. "NEXT!" Yells the writer.  
  
Lady Une speaks up, "I am, as you say, paying my due so I no longer have a cause for complaint." The others look at Lady Une in mild shock. She smiles. "Weren't expecting that now were you?" The writer turns to Trieze. "Well?"  
  
Trieze coughs, "Well I can not be here due to the fact that I died in episode # 49." The writer pulled at her hair in frustration. "This is a fanfiction! It DOESN'T MATTER if you DIED!! I can do whatever I want! IS THAT CLEAR!?!?!" The others nodded dumbly; afraid if by speaking that they will anger the writer more. The writer takes a few deep breathes and says, "If that is all may we continue?" The others just nodded again; for the same reason as stated above. "GOOD!" She shouts and then yells, "ACTION!!!"  
  
That God awful music starts up again and Heero idlely wonders if he can kill the composer after this damned fic is over with. The singing starts up again and Heero adds the singer to his 'Who am I going to kill when I get out of this fic' list.  
  
//Gundam Pilots' in Pajamas are chasing Ozzie Bears.//  
  
The pilots reach the bottom of the staircase and start to chase the four former Oz officers around the room. Wufei is seen chasing after Trieze with his sword as Quatre and Trowa chase after Lady Une. Heero is seen chasing Zechs as Duo chases Noin.  
  
The writer pauses waiting for one of them to yell stop.  
  
*Crickets Chirp*  
  
The horrible music and what is a sorry excuse for a voice started back up; seemly not missing a horrendous beat.  
  
//Gundam Pilots' in Pajamas!!//  
  
The pilots and the former Oz officers stop in their game of chase and listened. Suddenly everyone shouted with glee. "THAT DAMN BLASTED SONG IS OVER WITH!!!"  
  
Duo is happily glomping Heero again. He doesn't seem to mind as he plans how he's going to hunt down and kill a certain composer and singer.  
  
Quatre is seen happily hugging Trowa as Trowa whispers into his ear that Heero will hunt down and kill those evil people who made all of them suffer.  
  
Wufei is seen waving his sword and ranting about the injustice he just went through.  
  
Lady Une is seen rubbing Trieze's shoulders as he rubbed his temples.  
  
Zechs and Noin were sitting on the floor next to each other after collasping there in relief.  
  
The writer is seen hugging her sides in laughter. "Oh that was too rich!!" All the others stop what they're doing to stare at the writer. She was on the floor laughing as they all noticed something. Well two somethings....two very scary somethings above her eyes. Quatre's eyes widen in horror as a thought finally hit him. "IT'S DOROTHY!!!" They all glare at her as she suddenly stops giggling and stands up. "Damn my cover's blown. How did you know? What gave it away?" The others face faulted as Quatre's eyebrow started to twitch. He said, "I know those forked eyebrows anywhere." The writer (Now revealed to be none other than Dorothy Catolina) sweatdropped. "I knew I forgot something." The others fell over in shock as Relena Dorlin came onto the scene. "Dorothy!" She shouted. The others, who just recovered from toppling over gasped. There; in Relena's hand, was the tied up writer that Dorothy tried to poorly impersonate. Loud mumbling sounds came from the brown haired, brown eyed writer. Relena looked down at her and said, "Come on girl what is it?" The others sweatdropped as well as the poor writer.  
  
Quatre, the ever polite gentleman, suggested, "Relena-sama why don't you un- gag her so she can speak?" Relena sweatdropped and giggled, "What a wonderful suggestion Quatre-san." The others just sighed as Zechs shook his head, "She's NOT my sister. She's NOT my sister..." Relena un-gagged the real writer. "Thanks Relena." Relena smiled as the writer said under her breath, "...For nothing." All the others but Dorothy and Relena heard her and started to laugh. The two girls looked around confused to what the others found so funny as the writer asked, "Can someone PLEASE UN~TIE ME???" Quatre quickly ran over to the real writer and untied her. The writer stood up and stretched. "Thanks Quatre-san!" The writer gave him a quick hug as he blushed cutely.  
  
The writer then turned to face the pilots who were still in those blue and white stripped pajamas and the former Oz officers who were still dressed in the awful teddy bear costumes. "I'm sorry about everything that Dorothy did to you. If I wasn't jumped by her when I was writing...." Quatre cut her off by saying, "That's alright you didn't know that this would happen." Duo chimed in, "Yeah! It's not like you're perfect or anything!" The others flinched at his tactless; if honest, remark. But the writer did something unexpected. She laughed. The others stared at her in shock. She looked around and when she figured out that they were looking at her, she asked, "What? Do I have something in my teeth?" The others face faulted. "What? Was it something I said?" The others just nodded and pointed at Dorothy. The writer's face turned from confusion to anger. "R~E~A~L~L~Y NOW." Her lips curled up into a manic grin. Dorothy meanwhile was looking for a means of escape. Then the writer gave a manic laugh. A laugh that sounded almost exactly like Duo's Shinigami laugh. Dorothy's eyes became as wide as saucers as she backed into a wall. Relena was oblivious to everything as the remaining people just watched with morbid fascination as the writer stalked up towards Dorothy.  
  
"DOROTHY!" said the writer in a sing-song voice. "What did you think you were doing?? Did you REALLY think that you could get away with this without being punished?" Dorothy nodded be then realized her error and then quickly shook her head. "You look like you're undecided....let me help you clear all that up hmm?" The others looked on in horror as the writer tore off Dorothy's disguise. Relena screeched, "WHAT?!!?" The others tackled her and gagged her. The writer took out her pen and pad of paper from her pants and Dorothy gasped. The writer's grin just grew wider. "Behold the power of the writer! WHAHAHAHAHAHAA!!!" Dorothy cringed in fear as the writer wrote something on her pad. The others looked on in shock as a metal door appeared behind Dorothy and opened. Dorothy promptly fell through the door with a loud shreek.  
  
The writer wrote something else on her pad and the door slammed shut as everyone heard a clicking sound. The writer turned around and smiled. Everyone cheered as Relena mumbled through her gag.  
  
The writer then turned to Relena and smiled again. "Now for you." Relena's eyes widen as the writer scribbled something on her notepad. Relena suddenly disappeared with a loud plopping sound. The others cheered at the now lovely sight of no Relena. "Wow." Said Duo, "That's really cool!" The writer beamed at the praise.  
  
Quatre saw Trowa and the others pulling on there costumes and he said, "Ahem...can you maybe do something about our clothes?" The writer blushed. "Umm..yeah sure no problem." Still blushing she wrote on her notepad. She stopped writing and suddenly their clothes went poof. Their eyes widen as they all stood there in their birthday suits. Just as everyone worked up a good blush(or smirk depending on the person) their clothes magically appeared on them. Zechs squeaked, "Why didn't you warn us that, that would happen?!" She blushed even brighter as she weakly smiled, "Because it would take all the fun out of it?" Duo broke out into insane laughter as he saw Zechs jaw drop and Noin push it back into place. The others looked at her in disbelief. "Hentai." Said Heero. The writer just smiled and said, "Well I had to give SOMETHING to the readers." The others just stared at her wide eyed. She promptly eeped and said, "Well that's all folks!"  
  
The writer's long, brown hair is seen trailing behind her as five gundam pilots and four ex-ozzies chased her yelling, "GIVE US THAT MANUSCRIPT!" As she disappears she yells, "Hee-chan! Put that gun AWAY!!"  
  
~OWARI~  
  
~*Shinigami_Shadow*~ 


End file.
